Karš Tumšā Purva pilī
by Aiva
Summary: Disneja Seriālu Nevaroņu Līga sapulcējas uz savu kārtējo sapulci. Tulkojums latviski. - - Translated from english to latvian language. Unfortunately, latvian language is non selectable as language of work. You have been warned.


Title: Karš Tumšā Purva pilī  
by Norias

Summary:

Piedalās:  
Kriss Barats kā Krupītis  
Marks Lungo kā Dons Karnāžs  
un Kima MakFārlenda kā Negadaks

Notes:

Šo stāstu, kas pirmoreiz parādījās APA "WTFB", sarakstīja Kima MakFārlenda, Kriss Barats un Marks Lungo.

Kimai MakFārlendai var nosūtīt vēstuli uz E-pasta adresi: Negaduck9 ; pārējiem pagaidām vēl nav E-pasta adrešu. Visi personāži copyright © Disney. Autori ir devuši atļauju kopēt šo stāstu, ja vien netiek izdarītas izmaiņas stāstā vai arī piezīmēs, un ja tas netiek darīts nolūkā iegūt peļņu. Priecājieties! Un rakstiet atsauksmes!  
.

Translated at: 1997-03-18  
Published at: 2019-04-29  
Revised at: 2019-04-29

Pār Drekmoras pili vēlās tumši lietus mākoņi. Laiks bijs tieši kā radīts, lai Disneja Seriālu Nevaroņu Līga sapulcētos uz savu kārtējo sapulci. Negadaks dauzīja ar sava šaujamā laidni pa tribīni, lai apklusinātu balsu murdoņu zālē. Klusums iestājās bez kavēšanās - zālē sēdošie labi zināja, cik bīstami ir kaitināt Negadaku, kad viņam pa rokai ir pielādēts ierocis...  
"Nu, labi, šo Disneja Seriālu Nevaroņu Līgas sapulci pasludinu par atklātu, tā ka mutes ciet!" Negadaks uzbrēca. "Pirms mēs ķersimies pie galvenā šodienas notikuma apspriešanas, vispirms jātiek galā ar dažiem rutīniskiem dienas kārtības punktiem. Pirmkārt, iepriekšējās sapulces protokols. Krupi, tiec galā ātri. Vai arī..."  
Nelielais trollis uzlēca uz tribīnes ar papīra lapu ķepās. "Disneja Seriālu Nevaroņu Līgas iepriekšējā sapulce sanāca Drūmajā Tumšā Purva pilī šā gada 15-tajā oktobrī. Sekretārs Krupītis nolasīja iepriekšējās sapulces protokolu, ko kā vienmēr vienbalsīgi apstiprināja. Tad Negadaks sāka vicināt pa gaisu draudīga paskata masu iznīcināšanas ieroci un pieprasīja paskaidrojumus par Līgas noliktavā atrodošos dekofeinizēto kafiju parastās kafijas vietā. Sapulce pārvērtās haosā. Krupītis domā, ka sapulce ar to arī beidzās, bet viņš nav pilnīgi pārliecināts. Visādā ziņā, delegāti zāli atstāja ļoti steidzīgi." Viņš pašķielēja uz Negadaku, tad uz zāli. "Vai sekretārs Krupītis visu pierakstījis pareizi?"  
Zālē varēja dzirdēt pāris skaļas žāvas. Negadaks nikni paskatījās uz Krupīti, tad izrāva viņam no ķepām papīru. "Labs ir, dzīvo. Pagaidām."  
"Pateicos Jums, O Mallard Ļaunprātīgais!" Krupītis sacīja, ātri pazūdot uz savu vietu zāles malā.  
Negadaks turpināja, "Nākošais dienas kārtības punkts. Dalībnieku uzņemšana. Mums ir vairāki jauni biedri, kas ir izpildījuši pamatnoteikumu - izdzīvot trijās dažādās epizodēs. Un īstā brīdī - no 'Gufija Komandas' un 'Trakajiem' nebija neviena paša!"  
"Es gan tā neteiktu!" Als Grauzējs saslējās.  
Negadaks brīdi nikni paskatījās uz izlecēju, tad atcirta: "Bet es saku!"  
Als apklusa.  
"Lai vai kā, jauniņie ir sekojošie: Mehanikles. Beidzot pārmaiņai kāds ļauns izgudrotājs. Abiss Māls, kārtējais plānotājs-šmānotājs. Harods, Abisa rokaspuisis. Mozenrats, ļauns burvis. Kserkss, Mozenrata... ee... sazinkas. Nefirs... - ups - sikspārnis. Sadira... - pagaidiet... **DISKVALIFICĒTA**!" dusmīgi viņš izsvītroja vārdu ārā no saraksta. "Tā, kur mēs palikām... Aha. Ksanatoss, biznesmenis manipulators. Un Dēmona, Gargoule karotāja ar naidu uz visu cilvēci..." Negadaks nomurmināja pietiekoši skaļi lai viņu dzirdētu arī pēdējās rindās sēdošie: "Ar noslieci uz genocīdu... Man patīk tādas sievietes." Atbildei zālē atskanēja draudīgs zems rūciens. Negadaks pacēla pret rūcēju savas cepures malu un pasmīnēja. "Uzņemsim viņus varen lepni un saviesīgi, kā vien mēs protam?" viņš jautāja. Zāle piepildījās ar svilpieniem, 'Bū!' saucieniem, Dēmonai veltītām vilksvilpēm un pāris īpaši skaļiem brēcieniem.  
"Nākošais punkts. Mums ir divi pretendenti, kuriem nav izdevies izpildīt 'trešā reize un iekšā' likumu, bet kas domā, ka viņi tik un tā ir tā vērti, lai tiktu uzņemti. Mēs visi zinām kārtību - liekam uz balsošanu. Pirmais kandidāts 'Burbulis' - ŪdensStrūklas draugs?"  
"'Maskotais Bieds'!" paliela pele dusmīgi viņu izlaboja.  
"Vienalga!" Negadaks atcirta. "Burbulis vienreiz pārņēmis savā varā 'Kolas kulta pielūdzējus' Glābēju Vienības laikā - pirmā epizode - un viņš ir atgriezies APA fanu sarakstītā stāstā 'Maskotais Bieds'. Tas arī viss. Kas saka '_Aye'_?"  
Pāris zālē sēdošie pacēla rokas vai ķepas. Negadaks paskatījās uz tiem. "'_Nays'_?" viņš noprasīja. Atbilde bija līdzīgi apātiska. "Vai kādam vispār _rūp_?" Negadaks iešņācās.  
Pēc vēl patētiskākas atbildes reakcijas Negadaks salocīja _'curricullum_vitae'_ papīra lidmašīnā un pameta pelei. "Pienāc citreiz, kad varēsi uzrādīt ko labāku!"  
Pele šķita gatava protestēt, taču Līgas Drošības Spēku - vairāku suņapuiku Bīglsu un Olgalvju - klātbūtne viņu atturēja.  
"Nākošais. 'Mirāža'. Burve - kā tad, tas, ko mums vajadzēja - vēl vienu raganu! - kas apgalvo, ka viņa esot 'ļaunuma iemiesojums'." viņš pašķielēja uz kaķeni. "Kā tad, sapņo vien, dārgā!" Atkal pagriezies pret auditoriju kas šoreiz šķita daudz vērīgāka, viņš turpināja. "Mirāža ir divreiz saķērusies ar Aladinu, viņas mērķis - Agrabas iznīcināšana un viss, kas no tā seko. Pārvalda krāpšanas un ilūziju mākslas. Divas epizodes. '_Ayes'_?" Zālei pāršalca piekrišanas saucieni. "'_Nays'_?" Daži vārgi protesti, kas ātri tika apspiesti. "Uzņemta! Cerēsim, ka būsi pietiekoši veiksmīga, lai iekļūtu trešajā epizodē!"  
"Nākošais. No šī brīža, dekofeinizētā kafija tiek pielīdzināta citām aizliegtām vielām. Par tās atrašanos kādas personas īpašumā vainīgais tiks sodīts ar... Gan es izdomāšu, ar ko! **KĀDAM IR IEBILDUMI**?" Viņš pārskatīja zāli. Iebildumu nebija. "Labi. Un tātad esam nonākuši pie šodienas galvenā notikuma. Kā zina ikviens no jums, kam vien ir kaut nedaudz smadzeņu viņa tukšajā paurī, Negadaks ir valdnieks pār visiem Disneja Seriālu Nevaroņiem! Un tomēr... Kāds zināms '_dingo E'Stupido'_ ir pierādījis, ka ir pietiekoši apskādēts nākot pasaulē, lai izaicinātu mani!" Negadaks neganti paskatījās uz Karnāžu, kas jau bija piecēlies kājās, un piebilda: "Pasmilksti nedaudz, un es varbūt atstāšu tev tavu ādu."  
"Nemūžam lieliskais Dons Karnāžs nesmilkstēs ne tev ne kādam citam, tu pārpūtusies pīle!" Dons Karnāžs izsoļoja uz skatuves, izskatoties gatavs spļaut uguni. "Pēc tam, kad es pārspēšu tevi, TU būsi tas, kas laizīs manus zābakus... ja tobrīd vēl būsi dzīvs!"  
"Liekas, es tikko pārdomāju, pēc tava izlēciena." Negadaks uzjautrinājās.  
Karnāžs pagriezās pret pūli. "Disneja Seriālu Nevaroņu Līgas biedri! Jums visiem nāktos izteikt man milzīgu pateicību, jo es esmu tas, kas ir gatavs pielikt punktu šī neaptēstā neandertālieša Negadaka tīrāniskajai valdīšanai! Drīz! Drīz es atbrīvošu jūs no šī lētā krāpnieka, šī totālā neveiksminieka, šī ````iskā radījuma, šī gļēvā nodevēja, šī... šī..." Karnāžs sastomījās, piemeklējot vēl kādu epitetu. Beigās viņš dusmās iesaucās: "Šī stulbā Negadaka!" Pāris Līgas locekļi atviegloti uzelpoja, kad šī tirāde bija pabeigta, taču izrādījās, ka tas ir tikai pārtraukums elpas ievilkšanai. "Mani dārgie kolēģi, vai jūs vēlaties, lai jūs vadītu es, apburošs un pievilcīgs, vai arī pīle ar tādu pašu gaumes izjūtu kā sliekai? Paskatieties, cik lieliski manam muskuļainajam augumam piestāv šis pirāta tērps!" viņš uz mirkli ieņēma pozu. "Es ticu, ka modernajā slengā tas ir: 'Es esmu foršs!'" Ignorējot audiences murdoņu, viņš turpināja. "Un tagad salīdziniet mani ar to nožēlojamo neveiklo neaptēsto nelieti, pazīstamu kā Negadaks! Es parasti saku, ka viņš atgādina puskoka lēcēju, taču šoreiz mans apburošais intelekts laikam būs kļūdījies.. Negadaks vairāk izskatās pēc putnubiedēkļa! Un šodien mans zobens pārcirtīs viņa balstu, un viņš kritīs no savas augstās laktas, lai sašķīstu par vienu lētu sprāgušu pīli!" Karnāžs uz brīdi atvilka elpu, lai radītu spēcīgāku efektu uz klausītājiem. "Es varētu vēl ilgi turpināt, bet pat nejūtīgais Dons Karnāžs zina robežas-" viņš izdzirdēja metālisku klakšķi un pagriezās lai paskatītos.  
Negadaka īkšķis joprojām atradās uz viņa šaujamā drošības slēdža. Viņš garlaikoti pamāja ar ieroci pret Karnāžu. "Ak, neapstājies manis dēļ, turpini vien."  
Klausītāji aizturēja elpu, gaidot, vai Karnāžs nemetīsies bēgt. Tā vietā viņš bija pietiekoši gudrs - vai arī pārāk liels muļķis - lai izmantotu šo izlēcienu savā labā. "Mani dārgie Līgas biedri, jūs paši tikko to redzējāt! Skatieties, par ko ir palicis šis kādreiz tik lepnais Nega-spalvu_vīkšķis!" Karnāžs sāpīgi pašūpoja galvu un nopūtās sev neraksturīgā žēlā balsī, "Varbūt, ka Negadaks ir pelnījis nevis manas kājas spērienu pa viņa noplukušajām astes spalvām, bet gan mūsu žēlastību? Ja viņš būtu tik drosmīgs un bezbailīgs, kā viņš vēlas lai mēs viņu uzskatītu, tad viņš iznāktu cīņā ar mani kā vīrs pret vīru, nevis slēptos aiz šautenes." Karnāžs pagriezās un paskatījās Negadakam tieši acīs. "Nepārdzīvo tik ļoti, mans samulsušais pretiniek. Ja tu vēlies atsaukt cīņu tāpēc, ka tev trūkst dūšas tajā piedalīties, mēs visi sapratīsim tevi." Un tad, atcerējies par baumām, kas nesen bija klīdušas starp Līgas locekļiem, viņš velnišķīgi pasmīnēja un piebilda, "Vai, ja tu vēlies tikai atlikt cīņu, līdz beigs sāpēt tava aste..."  
"**ES KLAUSĪJOS PIETIEKAMI ILGI**!" Negadaks ierēcās. "Viss! Pietiek! Ar smilkstēšanu vien tu vairs cauri netiksi! Es tevi noslānīšu zili melnu ar jebkuru ieroci pēc tavas izvēles!" Un viņš nometa šaujamo.  
Karnāžs izvilka savu zobenu un notēmēja pret Negadaka sirdi. "En garde! Es sakaušu tevi ar zobenu! Vai tev jau ir pasūtīts kapakmens, vai arī tu iztiksi bez tā?" Gaisa Pirāts pasmīkņāja. "Kāds tev labāk patiktos - marmora vai granīta?"  
Negadaks aptvēra, ka ir palicis neapbruņots. "Hei, padodiet kāds man zobenu!" viņš iesaucās. Nākošajā brīdī viņam nācās atlekt sāņus, kad vietā kur viņš stāvēja, grīdā iedūrās vesels ducis. "Kāds no jums vēl nopelnīsies," viņš nošņācās, izraujot no grīdas vislielāko. "Krupi! Uz tribīni! Tu būsi tiesnesis! Un pieskati labi vērīgi šo Laupīšanas Pamuļķi, lai viņš nedomā šmaukties!"  
"Gatavs pakalpot, jūsu nežēlīgā Mallardība!" trollis glaimojoši atsaucās.  
Karnāžs sarāvās un arī ieaurojās, "Vienu mirklīti! Tev jāskatās arī, lai šī nešķīstā pīle neizstrādā kādu no saviem lētajiem trikiem!"  
"O jā, O Nežēlīgākais Vulpīne!" Krupītis piekrita, nometot savu ādas apmetni un uzvelkot svītraino šķīrējtiesneša kreklu.  
Negadaks pacēla zobenu formālam sveicienam. "Aizstāvies!" viņs iesaucās un metās uzbrukumā.  
Karnāžs viegli atvairīja uzbrukumu, ļaujot Negadaka zobenam noslīdēt gar savējo. Negadaks apcirtās apkārt un atvēzējās no jauna, uzbrūkot no citāda stāvokļa. Atkal Karnāžs viegli atvairīja viņa cirtienu.  
Pārējie Līgas locekļi dziļi ieinteresēti vēroja šo cīņu. Kaujas locekļu starpā notika bieži - galu galā, tā bija neģēļu un noziedznieku savienība - bet cik gan bieži viņiem bija nācies noskatīties formālu dueli?  
"Ak, tam pirātam nav ne mazāko izredžu." Tēraudknābis pasmīnēja, sakrustojot rokas uz krūtīm un ērtāk atlaižoties savā krēslā.  
"Mulkības! Nekadaks neval uzvalēt, tapec ka vins neseko apstiplinatai kausanas kaltibai. Kalnagam ir Istena Pilata Lokasglamata!" nošļupstēja pulkvedis Špigots.  
"Tu gribi derēt? _Donnerwetter_, lieku trīs pret vienu, ka lapsa dosies uz labākiem medību laukiem!"  
"Trīs pret vienu? Dižons arī vēlas piedalīties." Dižons iesaucās.  
Tēraudknābis pašķielēja uz naudas gabaliem Dižona rokā. "Rūpijas? Kur es tās pārvērtīšu āras dolāros? Un kāds vispār ir to kurss?"  
"Tikai nedaudz labāks kā torbitiem." Harods paliecās uz priekšu ar nelielu naudas maisiņu rokās. "Džentlmeņi, varbūt mēs varētu slēgt derības plašāk izplatītā valūtā? Teiksim, Agrabas drahmās?"  
Uz skatuves zobencīņa tikmēr ritēja tālāk bez izmaiņām. Negadaks vēl ne reizi nebija trāpījis Karnāžam, taču šķita apņēmības pilns to panākt. Karnāžs turpretī bija iegrimis dziļā aizsardzībā pret satrakoto pīli. Krupītis, kas šaudījās viņiem apkārt, noelsās, "Negadaks cīnās lieliski. Drīz Disneja Seriālu Nevaroņu Līgas atpūtas telpā būs jauns lapsādas paklājs!"  
Karnāžs uz brīdi atlēca ārpus Negadaka aizsniedzamības un ieaurojās: "**ES NEESMU LAPSA**! Tu, varde, nelasīji manu ārkārtīgi lielisko rakstu par šo jautājumu?!"  
FatKets iemurrājās. "Manu dārgo pirāt, bet jūs taču pats reiz izteicāties: 'Neviens nevar pārspēt lapsu viltībā'. Un toreiz tajā rakstā, šis jautājums tā arī palika atklāts."  
Negadaks ieņirdzās, atvēzējoties kārtējam uzbrukumam. "Viņa māte būs bijusi sune, jo viņš tiešām ir viens-"  
"Muti ciet, Negadak, ja negribi priekšlaikus šķirties no savas tukšās galvas!"  
Negadaks turpināja uzbrukumu un atcirta, "Vai nevēlies padoties? Neliela publiska smilkstoņa varētu paglābt tavu ādu no sacaurumošanas!"  
"To nu tu no manis nesagaidīsi!" Karnāžs cirta ar zobenu pa Negadaka galvu. Negadaks pieliecās, kā jau Karnāžs bija paredzējis viņu darām, un viņa cepure palika aiz malas uzsprausta uz Karnāža zobena.  
"HEI!" Negadaks iebrēcās. "Tā bija pilnīgi jauna cepure!"  
"Cik žēl," Karnāžs pasmīnēja. "Drīz tava cepure būs vienāda ar tevi - vienos caurumos!" Viņš pameta cepuri gaisā un sadūra to vēlreiz, šoreiz cauri vidum.  
Abiss Māls saviebās. "Kāpēc viņiem vienmēr jābojā tie labākie kostīmi?"  
Negadaks iešņācās un metās izklupienā, ar savu zobenu tēmēdams pa Karnāža krūtīm. Pirāts atlēca sāņus. Negadaka zobens tomēr caururba Karnāža svārkus tai pat mirklī, kad Karnāža zobens nolaidās viņam uz muguras. Pīlei par laimi, cepure, kas bija iesprūdusi uz asmeņa, noslāpēja cirtienu. Negadaks paklupa, bet ātri atguvās un atkal pavērsās pret pretinieku.  
Karnāžs pikti nopurināja cepures paliekas no asmens. "Ja ne šī draņķa cepure, no tevis būtu iznākuši dvīņi! Lai gan, kas par riebīgu domu! Viens jau ir pārāk daudz!" Pirāts pieņēma skumju sejas izteiksmi. "Nevēlies rīkoties prātīgi un padoties?"  
"Tikai pār manu līķi! Un prātīgāk būtu tev pašam pieņemt savu padomu!" Negadaks norādīja uz Karnāža ieplēstajiem svārkiem.  
Karnāžs paskatījās lejup un dusmās piesarka: "Par to es tev piesūtīšu skrodera rēķinu!"  
"Es samaksāšu tavam mantiniekam!" Negadaks atcirta un no jauna metās uzbrukumā.  
"Negadakam ir nepatikšanas! Karnāžs ir kļuvis varen nikns pēc tam, kad pīle sabojājis viņa lielisko garderobi!" Krupītis trīcošā balsī komentēja.  
Tikmēr derībās bija iesaistījusies jau puse no klātesošajiem nevaroņiem. Tēraudknābis izmantoja vienu no zāles sienām par tāfeli, rakstot un labojot derību likmes un attiecības, kas mainījās, cīņai progresējot.  
Flintherds Glomgolds trīcēdams sēdēja savā krēslā un skatījās uz derību drudzi sev visapkārt. Viņa roka te šāvās uz kilta kabatu, te atvilkās atpakaļ. Beidzot viņš izdvesa apslāpētu gārdzienu un izvilka noputējušu maku no savas kabatas. "Es vairs nevaru izturēt!" viņš iesaucās, nometot sīknaudas monētu uz derību galda. "Es nevaru neatbalstīt savu sugu! Pieci centi par Negadaku! Bet ne penija vairāk!"  
"Tikai pieci centi? Un tu vēl sauc sevi par kapitālistu?" Hanatos viegli pavīpsnāja. "Kur palicis tavs uzņēmēja gars?"  
"Es neredzu, ka tu pats derētu!" atcirta Flintherds.  
"Protams nē. Es parasti nogaidu, līdz iznākums kļūst paredzams - un tad deru, pirms likmes nokrīt pārāk zemu. Kāpēc gan tērēt naudu bez atdeves?"  
"Kāpēc vispār tā jātērē?" Flintherds atcirta, atsēžoties savā vietā.  
Te pāri vispārējam troksnim pacēlās īpaši skaļa kliegšana tajā zāles stūrī, kur Nimnuls un Megavolts aizstāvēja katrs savu favorītu.  
"Negadaks ir pārāks!" Megavolts auroja.  
"Tu esi jucis! Karnāžam ir mašinizēta domāšana! Viņs uzvarēs!" Nimnuls atcirta.  
"Kurš nu būtu runājis, mister TrakoKreklā!"  
"Kurš nu būtu iebildis, Dzirkstele!"  
"Neiedrošinies saukt mani par Dzirksteli! Es..."  
Pāris dūšīgu Olgalvju uzgāza ķildniekiem ūdens spaini un tad izvilka tos no zāles.  
"Fū, tie nu ir projām." Tēraudknābis nopūtās. "Un kad padomā, ka Megana Brunnere savējos nosauca par Jukušo vienību?.."  
Drīz abi cīkstoņi sāka pagurt, lai gan neviens vēl nebija gatavs to atzīt. Negadaks bija īpaši nikns - Karnāžs bija atvairījis visus viņa uzbrukumus, kamēr Negadaka kostīms bija smagi cietis no pirāta pretuzbrukumiem. Negadaks pavērsa sava zobena smaili pret Karnāžu, taču uzbrukuma vietā paziņoja: "Kāds gļēvulīgs ierocis! Tu necīnies ar to, tu slēpies aiz tā! Es varu derēt, ka bez zobena ķepā ar tevi viens divi viss būtu cauri!"  
"Tu staigā pa plānu ledu, nekaunīgā pīle! Vai tu uzstāj, ka, pēc tavas ierobežotās saprašanas, es nevaru sevi aizsargāt bez mana zobena?"  
"Vai, cik mēs šodien esam apķērīgi!"  
Karnāžs zināja, ka cīnoties bez zobena viņam nebūs priekšrocības - bet arī Negadaks bija stipri atkarīgs no ieročiem. Karnāžs varētu uzvarēt šai kaujā, ja vien Negadaks kaut uz mirkli pārstātu uzbrukt, ļaujot viņam pašam pāriet uzbrukumā. Viens kārtīgs cirtiens, un kauja būtu galā. Taču šķita, ka šī sīkā pīle izturībā varētu viņu pārspēt. "Nu ļoti jauki! Es esmu gan pietiekoši augstsirdīgs, gan arī drosmīgs - nemaz neņemot vērā ka ļoti pievilcīgs - lai izpildītu tavu niecīgo iegribu. Bez tam - mana uzvara jau tāpat ir nodrošināta!" Un viņš aizmeta savu zobenu skatuves dziļumā.  
Negadaks izdarīja tāpat. Nākošajā brīdī viņš aptvēra, ka būtu varējis to paturēt un tad Karnāžam būtu pienācis gals. Bet, pie velna, šādi tas būs vēl interesantāk!  
"Vai, manam būs jāmeklē Trammiberijas Laušanās Cīņu Rokasgrāmata, jo šis cīniņš draud kļūt neprognozējams!" Krupītis noelsās.  
"Vau! Apturiet derības uz mirkli! Tagad, kad pirāts zaudējis zobenu, derības ir 'desmit pret vienu' par lapsu!" Tēraudknābis paziņoja, nodzēšot agrāko 'viens pret divi' uzrakstu.  
"Krupītis liek trīs Tumšā Purva ūblekus par Karnāžu!" No skatuves iesaucās Krupītis, nespēdams turēties pretī kārdinājuman nopelnīt.  
Gan Karnāžs gan Negadaks apcirtās un neganti paskatījās uz mazo trolli. "Es tev to pieminēšu, mazā piepe!" Negadaks noņurdēja.  
"Krupītis der trīs ūblekus par Negadaku!" trollis ātri piebilda.  
Negadaks pagriezās atpakaļ pret Karnāžu un sakrakšķināja savas dūres. "Kas paliks stāvam, būs uzvarējis!" viņš pasmīnēja. "Un man tas patiks!"  
"Tas nozīmē, ka tu esi mazohists, Negadak!" Karnāžs atcirta. "Lai gan, ikviens, ko mīlestībā pievelk Nega-Morgāna, laikam būs tāds!" Un viņš sita.  
Negadaks izvairījās un atbildēja ar vairākiem Kvak-Fū spērieniem pa Karnāža ribām. Karnāžs noelsās un tad pamanījās satvert Negadaka potīti. Zaudējis balansu, Negadaks gandrīz nokrita, bet ātri atguvās. Viņš ieķērās Karnāžam degunā - pietiekoši stipri lai to aizkaitinātu un lapsas tvēriens atslābtu. Tad viņš palēcās atpakaļ un ieņirdzās: "Nāc, Karnij, es kļūstu vecs gaidot!"  
"Es tev palīdzēšu to labot nomirstot!" pirāts atšņiepa zobus un tvēra pēc pīles. Negadaks iesmējās un palēcās sāņus. Viņš satvēra sava apmetņa stūrus un sagrieza ap sevi, izvairoties, aizsedzot skatienam, kur viņš patiesībā atrodas, un apgrūtinot Karnāžam iespēju viņam trāpīt.  
"Ko viņš pie velna tur dara?" Tēraudknābis samiedza acis.  
"Negadaks spēlējas ar lapsu," JokuMeistars atbildēja.  
"Jā, kaut ko tādu var atļauties tikai trenēts profesionālis," piebalsoja ŪdensStrūkla.  
Negadaks tikmēr meistarīgi izvairījās, kaitinot un ķircinot Karnāžu. Tiklīdz pirāts būs aizkusis, Negadaks ar vienu meistarīgu sitienu pieliks tam punktu. Karnāžs ierūcās un pamanījās satvert Negadaka apmetni. Tas cieši sažņaudzās ap Negadaka rīkli, taču, pirms Karnāžs varēja izmantot izdevību, Negadaks atāķēja apmetni un tas nokrita no viņa pleciem. Karnāžs nometa apmetni zemē un demonstratīvi noslaucīja pret to savas kājas. "Cauri ir ar tavu locīšanos, mister BeigtāPīle!"  
"Tas jau izskatās pēc pēdējā raunda! Biedri, pēdējā izdevība izdarīt derības! 'Septiņi pret vienu' pret Karnāžu." Tēraudknābis paziņoja.  
"Mister Tēraudknābi, es varētu jums palīdzēt iekasēt likmes," Dižons sirsnīgi piedāvāja.  
"Jā, jā, labi!" Tēraudknābis atsaucās, visu uzmanību veltot kaujai uz skatuves.  
Hercogs Igtorns saviebās, skatoties kā izvēršas cīņa. Viņš nebija turējis slepenībā savu atbalstu Karnāžam, un tagad viņam būs jādalās ar pirātu sakāvē. Šai brīdī viņam blakus piesēdās Mozenrats, izskatoties vēl pašpārliecinātāks nekā parasti. "Es redzu, ka jūsu čempions taisās zaudēt, Igtorn." jauniņais burvis pavīpsnāja.  
Igtorns bija satriekts par tādu nekaunīgu piezīmi. Krupītis tā ar viņu nekad nerunātu! "Muļķības, Mozenrat. Karnāžs vienkārši taupa spēkus, gaidot uz drošu izdevību. Tas pirāts ir klase, nevis kaut kāds maniaks ar noslieci uz masveida graušanu un postīšanu!" _Tušē_!, hercogs nodomāja.  
Mozenrats pasmaidīja, "Tu nevari būt īsts nevaronis, ja tev nav alku kaut ko sagraut vai izpostīt. Negadaks zina, ka uzvaras atslēga ir bez žēlastības iedzīt pretinieku aizsardzībā, līdz tu vari viņu iznīcināt - un izbaudīt mirkli! Tikai stiprākie izdzīvo!" Burvis saviebās. "Karnāža vienīgais zvaigžņu mirklis bija tad, kad viņš bija radījis Zibenslielgabalu, un viņs palaida to garām tāpēc ka nebija tik liela spēka cienīgs - tieši tāpat kā tu, vecīt! Tev jau sen būtu vajadzējis iekarot Danvinu!  
Igtorns vārījās dusmās. "Tu staigā pa bīstamu vietu, manu puisēn. Atceries, kam pieder šī pils un kā viesis tu esi, ja vien tu nevēlies lai es to atgādinu, izdarot šo to ar tavu dārgo Melno Smilšu Zemi!"  
Pirms kauja no vārdiskas spēja pārvērsties fiziskā, starp Mozenratu un Igtornu zemē ietriecās sprakšķošs ņi atskatījās un ieraudzīja varen saniknoto Megiju de Spellu skatāmies uz viņiem. "Apklustiet jūs abi! Kāds te pūlas skatīties cīņu!"  
Krupītis pūlējās komentēt, taču visu aizsedza putekļu mākonis, no kura tikai pa laikam pavīdēja kāda ķepa vai plezna. Bija grūti pateikt, kurš gūst virsroku. Tad putekļu mākonis izklīda, un skatienam atsedzās ar spalvām nosētā skatuve. Smagi izplūkātais Negadaks stāvēja ar kāju piespiedis pie zemes Karnāžu, kas laikam bija bezsamaņā, jo vairs nekustējās.  
"Negadaks uzvarējis! Negadaks uzvarējis! Krupītis jau no paša sākuma to zināja!" Krupītis iesaucās, un nolēca no tribīnes. Viņš pierikšoja pie Negadaka, lai paceltu tā roku par uzvaras zīmi, bet, kad viņš tam pieskārās, pīle sabruka uz skatuves dēļiem blakus savam sāncensim.  
Krupītis brīdi sastindzis skatījās uz abiem kritušajiem cīkstoņiem. Tad viņš iesaucās: "Uzņēmīgais Krupītis neredz neviena cita, kas vēlētos kļūt par Lielo Bossu - vai kas būtu tuvāk skatuvei! Krupītis pasludina Krupīti par uzvarētāju!"  
Pārējie nevaroņi neticīgi saskatījās. Krupītis izstiepās visā savā necilajā augumā. "Krupītis tagad ir lielais siers! Un kā pirmo obligāto pavēli Krupītis pieprasa, lai visi klātesošie noskūpsta viņa-"  
Trollis apklusa un paskatījās lejup, kad viņš sajuta kaut ko satveram viņa kājas. Divi roku pāri, viens rudspalvains, otrs baltspalvains, pacēla viņu gaisā un izlidināja ārā pa logu, pils rāvainajā aizsarggrāvī.  
Visi pārējie nevaroņi izplūda skaļu smieklu un aplausu lēkmē. Vispārējā līksmībā neviens neievēroja Dižonu klusi izslīdam ārā pa durvīm ar vai pušu plīstošām kabatām, piepildītām ar derību naudu.

\- NEGADAKS  
"Ak, kāds skaists balodis. miera simbols. Varbūt man vajadzētu pabarot... MANU KAĶI?"


End file.
